


Thicker Than Water

by Circe Haldane (The_Haldanes)



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possible Gaslighting, Sort of Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Haldanes/pseuds/Circe%20Haldane
Summary: Ward, called to the penthouse to dispose of bodies, finds that his father has peculiar ideas about new ways that he can be useful. Though reluctant at first, Ward can’t help craving being needed by Harold.





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll admit that Iron Fist was not my favorite show in the Marvel Netflix universe, but I did think that Ward’s story arch was more compelling than Danny’s. The interplay between Ward and Harold was so messed up and fraught with tension that I couldn't help myself. I’m still a little traumatized that Harold is Faramir from LotR, and the irony of him now playing the wack job father was not lost on me.

Ward always came when his father called.

 

He knew Harold was just manipulating him when he said he needed him, but Ward felt powerless to refuse an appeal like that. He really needed his pills, but without them, all he could do was take deep fortifying breaths as he rode up to the top floor.

 

The elevator doors opened to his father’s penthouse and just as Ward was gearing up for his old man’s usual bullshit, he was assaulted with a scene bathed in red.

 

“Oh Ward, it’s about time.”

 

His father was kneeling over two bloody corpses holding a hammer, red and dripping with blood and gore. His voice was light but chastising as it always was as if Ward were a naughty child who had dawdled.

 

The nauseous feeling Ward had been suppressing threatened to spill over and he dove for the trashcan set in the middle of the floor only to discover to his horror that a severed finger already occupied it. Ward tried to swallow his own bile as he set the can down again.

 

“You okay, son? You look a little green,” Harold said with barely a hint of insincerity as he climbed to his feet.

 

Ward’s head swam as he tried to bolt for the elevator. But Harold, with startling speed, caught his son with an arm around his waist before snaking the other around his chest revealing a bloody, bandaged hand. Ward felt overwhelmed at being held so close by his father when everything smelled of blood.

 

Putting his mouth right up to his son’s ear, Harold asked, “Now where do you think you’re going, Ward?”

 

“I-, We-,” Ward stuttered and squirmed in the older man’s hold. “We have to call somebody.”

 

All the squirming had worked the younger man back against the groin of his captor. Ward was shocked to find Harold was hard as a rock.

 

“Yeah, I did,” the blond said rolling his hips, thrusting gently at Ward’s ass. “I called you.”

 

The heat and confusion in Ward’s mind grew with each thrust and grind of his father’s hips. What was this madness, he thought, and why did it feel so good.

 

“You said you needed me,” Ward said with an almost pleading tone.

 

Trailing his good hand down Ward’s stomach, Harold cupped the growing arousal below. With a firm squeeze and a smirk, Harold whispered, “Yeah, I do.”

 

The dual sensations of having his father’s hard cock grinding between his butt cheeks and his father’s hand kneading his hard cock fried what was left of Ward’s common sense. Something was wrong, but Ward could not seem to bring himself to care. This sensual embrace was the most intimate contact he had had with anyone not paid for the privilege since his father’s “death”. It wasn’t even like Harold was anything much like the father Ward dimly remembered from before the cancer, though even after, he had never done this before.

 

The dark-haired man moaned when his belt and fly were undone and a large, warm hand plunged into his underwear and closed around his throbbing cock. Ward’s head fell back on to his father’s shoulder as he panted and moaned. Harold pushed Ward’s boxers down to get a better grip on his dick pulling it, teasing the head, and using the precum as slick all while grinding his hardness against the round butt thrusting back on him.

 

Ward let out a choked whine as he came while Harold milked him. Despite the orgasm, the younger man’s mind didn’t clear. He stood docilely looking down at his softening cock realizing dimly that it hadn’t just been precum but blood that had slicked his father’s hand.

 

Harold had stepped back surveying the whole room, “What a mess. Look, I’ve even got blood all over you. I know you don’t like it, remember that time I took you deer hunting?”

 

“We never went hunting,” Ward corrected dazedly. He wasn’t sure what to think, but he knew he felt good for the first time in days. Must be the endorphins from the orgasm, he thought.

 

“Oh, that must have been your sister,” his father actually appeared chagrined.

 

Shifting further into the hall, Harold said decisively, “We should go get cleaned up.”

 

The younger man glanced at the elevator. He could make it, get away and stop this madness. Ward looked over at his father, no, Harold, his father was dead. The blond had stopped and though he was blood-spattered he held his good hand out to Ward. He also saw the bulge straining in the man’s pants. He knew what was going to happen if he went with the older man.

 

“Come on, Ward. Let’s go get cleaned up.”

 

Ward went.


	2. Chapter 2

Ward followed the blond back to his en-suite.

 

“Take your clothes off and throw them into the tub there. We’ll deal with them later,” Harold instructed as he shucked his own bloody things.

 

Ward couldn’t help but notice that the other man did not look much older than him despite who he had been and he was much more heavily built than Ward’s own spare frame. He was also hard and leaking, and while Ward stared the blond smirked and gave his cock a pull.

 

“Not much longer,” Harold said with a wink. “Get in the shower.”

 

The shower was big enough for six people to be in it, but Ward was not given any space as Harold followed him in brushing their naked skin together. He reached around the younger man to adjust the handles turning the shower head on. The blast of cold water made Ward shiver and jump into the man behind him. Harold chuckled.

 

As the water heated, a cloud of steam enveloped the pair. Ward placed his head directly under the spray and let the hot water wash over him. With his eyes closed, Ward could pretend his life was not as fucked up as it was. He was not fiending for pills. He was not an accessory to a double homicide. He was not a disappointment to his dead but not departed father. And he was not standing naked in a shower with what was left of his father hoping he was going to get laid.

 

Suddenly, Ward felt a touch on his back which made him jump. He glanced behind himself and found Harold with a loofah foamed with soap.

 

“Turn around, Ward. Let me wash your back.”

 

Doing as instructed, Ward trembled as the older man washed him quickly but thoroughly. The blond left no part untouched. Teasing at his nipples, fondling his rehardening cock, and paying special attention to his ass, by the end Ward was keyed up and growing desperate despite his previous orgasm.

 

Harold allowed Ward to rinse off the soap before gently pushing him aside so that he could wash himself. The younger man blinked water from his lashes as he watched the blond soap himself washing away the blood from the bodies in the hall.

 

The brunet’s mind reeled, to distract himself he leaned forward over his father’s shoulder and put his hand on the loofah.

 

“Let me,” Ward took a steadying breath, “Let me wash your back.”

 

The warmest smile he had possibly ever received from his father lit the blond’s face.

 

“Thank you, Ward,” Harold said presenting his back to Ward while bracing his hands against the shower wall.

 

Ward worked firm, soapy circles down his father’s back down to his ass. And when Harold widened his stance, he washed along the cleft even daringly teasing at the pucker there.

 

Before he could fixate too much, Harold turned with a leering smile letting the spray wash the soap from his back. The blond reached up and touched the wet fringe that had fallen into Ward’s eyes.

 

“Your hair needs to be washed,” the older man stated, “But I’m not going to reach up to do it. Get on your knees.”

 

The dark-haired man shivered despite the hot steam of the shower getting to his knees just as he was ordered. Harold poured a dollop of shampoo into his uninjured hand and worked it with his remaining fingers into a lather before working it into Ward’s hair.

 

The bandage on the blond’s left hand was soaked with blood, water and now soap and shampoo but this did not seem to bother the older man who hummed scraping his nails through the soft hair of his son as he stepped closer.

 

Harold’s hard cock bobbed forward brushing past the younger man’s mouth smearing precum along his cheek. With strong fingers in his hair and a hard dick brushing his face, Ward had to bite his lip to keep from moaning and his skin broke out in gooseflesh. His cock was standing at attention leaking onto the shower floor.

 

“Good. Now close your eyes,” Harold instructed. Ward heard his father bring the shower head over to rinse his hair. Gentle fingers worked the soap out leaving his hair slick and clean, but all the while the blond’s cock batted back and forth into the younger man’s face driving him mad.

 

With his eyes still closed Ward cocked his head to the side and let his mouth fall open. The plump head of his father’s dick brushed his lips and the brunet blindly sucked it into his eager mouth. The fingers in his hair tightened as Harold moaned his approval.

 

“Such a good little cocksucker you are Ward,” praised Harold.

 

Ward was mortified that the praise-filled his belly with warmth and caused his own cock to twitch. He tried to stifle his moans by gobbling the shaft in his mouth but the elder felt the vibrations through his cock and he chuckled warmly.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, you are doing such a good job.”

 

So saying, the blond grabbed the back of Ward’s head and fucked his throat in earnest before cumming, forcing him to swallow his seed by not pulling out until he’d drunk it all down.

 

Ward sat back on the shower floor in a daze while the older man quickly washed his own hair.

 

“Get up, Ward. You can’t stay in here all night,” Harold admonished but that was up for debate as far as Ward was concerned. Even so the younger man rose and exited the shower stall as his father turned off the taps.

 

The brunet stood dripping on the carpet until he was handed a sumptuous towel with which he only half-heartedly dried himself. That was until he saw Harold unwind the soaked and soiled bandage from his left hand, Ward hurriedly finished drying himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and going to his father.

 

“No, let me-,” Ward didn’t finish before the dressing gave and revealed Harold’s injury.

 

The little finger of Harold’s left hand was indeed severed but the wound, which should have still been bleeding, looked weeks old as if it had already begun to heal.

 

Father and son stared.

 

Choking off a rather hysterical laugh, the blond wriggled his fingers including the partially healed stump.

 

“It should still be wrapped,” Ward said trying to keep a tremor out of his voice.

 

Harold said nothing only nodding his permission allowing Ward to take the gauze from the bathroom counter left out from earlier. He began to gently wrap his father’s hand again. In doing that he brought his own left hand up molted with bruises. Harold’s eyes asked but he didn’t voice his question so Ward chose to focus on what he was doing.

 

Once his hand was bandaged, Harold reached up and trailed his good hand down Ward’s arm.

 

“I didn’t know you cared so much.”

 

Ward’s mouth went dry at the featherlight caress but he didn’t respond. The blond reached forward pulling the towel at Ward’s waist and letting it fall to the floor. Naked again, Ward trembled under his father’s scrutiny.

 

The blond’s eyes went hot with renewed lust as he stared.

 

“Go into the bedroom and wait for me Ward,” Harold husked.

 

The heat of his father’s stare had begun to reawakened Ward’s arousal that had been dispelled by the shock of his father’s injury and it’s rapid healing. But now Ward felt his cock begin to swell as he walked nude into his father’s bedroom.


End file.
